The Fastest Flier in Equestria
by Invader Xen
Summary: A new pony comes to town and she is faster than Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash is jealous. Will her jealousy ruin the ponies friendship or will Rainbow Dash gain a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N DISCLAAIMER MLP belongs to Lauren Faust. ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

It was a cloudy day with a bit of sun shining through the clouds...when suddenly... A blur of blue with rainbow trailing behind it flew past clearing all the clouds.

"WOOO HOOO" Said a female voice while doing lops and spins in the air clearing more clouds. It was none other that Rainbow Dash, The element of Loyalty and the manager of the weather team.

"whew, done" Rainbow said wiping sweat from her forehead.

"I'm going to go take a nap" She told her self as she flew to her favourite tree.

Suddenly Twilight and the 4 ponies ran up to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled as she and the others came closer

"huh? oh hi Twilight" Rainbow said

"There is a new pony in town" Twilight said happily

"Yes, and I heard that she is the most dazzling flyer in all of Equestria" Rarity said with a smile on her face

That cought Rainbow Dash's attention

"A'h bet that she's real nice" AppleJack said

"and she's a pegasus" Fluttershy said softly

"WE ARE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS, I WILL THROW HER A WELCOME PARTY" Pinkie Pie said happily

"Where is she now?" Rainbow asked

"she is supposed to be at town hall now" Twilight answered

"come on!" She said

**AT TOWN HALL**

All the ponies were gathered at town hall looking up at the sky as a blur of light green blue and pink zoomed by. As all the ponies "Ooh'd" and "Aaa'd", Rainbow Dash frowned

_'so they think they can be a better flyer than I am, we'll have to see about THAT'_ Rainbow thought to herself.

The pony finally landed as the ponies circled around her. She was a light blue pegasus with a flowing light pink and green mane, her cutie mark was a pair of white wings.

"Thank you everypony" The pony said bowing to the crowd

Twilight and the 5 ponies walk through to the new mare

"Hello, My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Applejack..." Twilight introduced

"Howdy" Applejack said lifting her hat

"Rarity" "Pleased to meet you" Rarity said fluttering her eyes

"Fluttershy" "H-Hello" FLuttershy said hiding behind her mane

"Pinkie Pie"

"HI, MY NAME IS PINKIE PIE WHATS YOUR NAME, OH MY CELESTIA WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!" Pinkie said jumping up and down

"and Rainbow Dash"

"hmph" Rainbow said turning away

"oh, well nice to meet you all" The new mare said

"my name is Lightning Chaser" She said

"but you can call me Li (pronounced Lee)" Li said

"well nice to meet you Li, we hope you enjoy your stay in Ponyville" Twilight said

"thank you, I'll see you around everypony" She said as she flew off

**AT TWILGHT'S LIBRARY**

"DID YOU SEE HER, SHE WAS THE MOST AMAZING FLIER EVER!" yelled Pinkie

"Thank you, but I don't like to brag" a voice said as they came in

It was Lightning chaser

"I KNOW BUT YOU WERE JUST SO AMAZING" Pinkie said

"thats what everypony says" Li replied

"so what can I do for you" Twilight said

"oh, well I was looking for a book" Li said

"you like to read?" Twilight asked hopefully

"yeah, I like to read in my spare time" Li replied

"Really? thats great" Twilight said

" I really like reading the Daring Do novels" Li replied

"Really? SO do I!" Twilight said happily clapping her hooves together

"cool" Li said

"I have all of the Daring Do books" Twilight said

"I only have three of them" Li said

"pfft reading is for eggheads" Rainbow Dash said

Everypony turned their heads her way

"well reading isn't that bad" Li said

"yeah, remember when you read that book I gave you when you were in hospital" Twilight said

Rainbow Dash just turned away and walked out of the room

"whats? her problem?" Li asked a bit worried

"don't worry, she's always like that" Twilight replied

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

"so she thinks she can be a better flier than me" I said to myself while flying in the air

"I don't think I am a better flier than you" A voice said behind me

"AhHH" I screamed stopping in mid flight

"sorry" Li said "how'd you keep doing that?" I asked

"do what?" Li asked

"Nevermind" I just said flying off

**Lightning Chasers POV**

'sigh doesn't Rainbow Dash like me?' I thought to myself sighing

I landed on my cloud home that I am staying in. Then Twilight ran up to my cloud home

"Hey, Li" She yelled up to me

"yes?" I called out

"Come to Sugarcube Corner, I need you to see something" She said

"oh,ok I'll be there in a minute" I said flying down

"ok lets go" Twilight said as I followed her

**AT SUGARCUBE CORNER**

Twilight and I walked in

"SURPRISE!"

I yelped in surprise. I looked around, there were many party decorations, There was a table in the corner with food, another corner with party games and a banner with 'WELCOME TO PONYVILLE' was at the front

"Wha?" I asked stunned

"ARE YOU HAPPY, I THREW THIS WELCOME PARTY JUST FOR YOU, ALL THE PONIES IN PONYVILLE ARE HERE, SO YOU CAN MAKE LOTS OF FRIENDS!" Pinkie exclaimed

"oh, Thank you, but you didn't have to go into all this trouble to throw me a party" I said smilling

"are you kidding? I throw everypony parties when they are new in town" Pinkie said happily bouncing up and down

"thank you, I appreaciate the thought" I said

" COME ON EVERYPONY LETS PAAAARRRTTAAAAYYY!" Pinkie yelled while dancing to the music

I soon joined in the fun

**AFTER THE PARTY**

Most of the ponies had left, I stayed behind and offered to clean up.

"Thank you so much for the party Pinkie" I said

"aww, don't mention it" she replied smiling

"well;, I gotta go, it's getting late"

"oh, ok see ya tomorrow" She replied waving happily

**THE NEXT DAY**

I awoke to a sound of knocking on my front door. i opened it, it was Rainbow Dash

"oh, good morning Rainbow Dash" I said

"I challenge YOU to a race" Rainbow said smirking

"a race?" I asked

"yes, unless your too afraid to go up against Equestria's fastest flier" Rainbow said proudly

"ok, then, it is on" I said shaking hooves with Rainbow Dash


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N DISCLAIMER MLP belongs to Lauren Faust**

* * *

Everypony gathered at the race track, to see what was going on. On the start line was Lightning Chaser and Rainbow Dash. Twilight was holding the flag

"ready" Twilight began

Li and Rainbow Dash got into position

"GO!" Twilight yelled waving the flag

And they were off

Rainbow Dash was in the lead

"HAHA, TRY BEAT ME NOW" Rainbow yelled over her shoulder

Suddenly...a blur came rushing past Rainbow Dash, it was Lightning Chaser and now SHE was in the lead

"rrggg" Rainbow growled as she flapped her wings faster to try and catch up to Lightning Chaser

BEEEPPPPP the alarm sounded indicating that the race was finished and someone had crossed the finish line.

Rainbow Dash landed on the ground panting heavily. All the ponies rushed past her and towards Li.

"WOW, you were AMAZING" said one pony

"yeah" Another agreed

"you even bet Rainbow Dash, and she's the fastest flier in Equestria (next to the wonderbolts of coarse)" said a pony in the crowd

"well, WAS the fastest flier in Equestria" said another

Now Rainbow was even angrier than before

"Thank you everypony, but Rainbow Dash did a great job as well" Li said

"yeah, but not as good as you" a pony exclaimed as the crowd began to cheer, lifting Li up and walking away, leaving behind a stunned Rainbow Dash. Growling angrily she flew off.

BACK AT CLOUDSDALE

Rainbow Dash was sitting in her bed.

"I can't believe it, she had beat me" Rainbow said softly to herself

"I'll see about that" Rainbow said as she flew out

OUTSIDE, PONYVILLE

Rainbow Dash flew past everypony, doing loops and spins, trying to improve her speed for another race with Lightning Chaser. When she thought she was ready, she took off to her home to have a nice long rest, smiling to herself about how she was going to beat Li tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

Rainbow Dash was at Li's cloud home, knocking on the door, Li answered

"hello?" she said opening the door

Rainbow Dash flew straight in

"I challenge you to another race" Rainbow said pointing at her

"didn't we already have one yesterday?" she asked

"yeah, but I want a rematch" Rainbow said angrily

"fine, if your that sure" Li said flying out

"i'll meet you at the starting line" Li said flying off to the race track

AT THE RACE TRACK

All the ponies had gathered around to see the new race that was going to happen, most of them had banners that said 'GO LIGHTNING CHASER'

At the start line it was the same as before

"ready" Twilight said

"GO!" she yelled as the 2 ponies zoomed off

Rainbow Dash was flying ahead with Li just behind her, Rainbow Flapped her wings harder, she was in the lead, Rainbow looked back and saw that Li was getting further and further away.

"heh, getting tired are you?" Rainbow said to herself as she flew faster, but she soon became tired and didn't fly so fast. Suddenly Li shot past her again in a blur

"wuh?" Rainbow said looking ahead "OH THAT LITTLE" Rainbow said to herself angrily while trying to pick up the pacebut it was no use she was too tired and she was too far behind

"i know I'll slow her down" Rainbow said "but how?" she asked herself looking up at the sky, THEN she saw it

Rainbow smirked to herself

"perfect" she said grinning

* * *

**A/N CLIFFHANGER, yeah, wait to read what happens next, lol, GOODBYE and review OR I'll LEAVE YOU WITH CLIFFHANGERS FOREVR MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* um bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N DISCLAIMER MLP belongs to Luaren Faust...hehehe I left you with a cliff hanger didn't I? well on with the**

**story...what has Rainbow got planned now?!**

Rainbow flew up to the skyto pick out a perfect cloud, she finally saw one, it was a storm cloud.

"she won't know what hit her" Rainbow said pushing the cloud over the bend

She positioned the cloud just in front of where Li was, and then...CRACK BOOM The cloud shot out Lightning, Rainbow's joy turned into horror, the Lightning she created was supposed to hit

the ground to scare Li off coarse, but NO, it had hit her WING.

Lightning Chaser was going closer and closer to the ground when suddenly, a strange purple aura surrounded her. It was Twilight

"om, my , gosh are you ok?" Twilight asked as the ponies murmered

Then Rainbow Dash flew down, everypony turned to her

"WHAT were you thinking" Twilight said angrilly

"Yeah, you could've killed her" Rarity said

"Rainbow Dash, a'h never thought that in a million years that you will do this" AppleJack said dissapointed

"YEAH!" all the ponies yelled angrilly as they circled her

"it wasn't MY fault that the Lightning hit her, how was I supposed to control which way the Lightning was supposed to go!" snapped Rainbow angrilly as she flew off

**Lightning Chasers POV**

I watched as Rainbow Dash flew off. I sighed, why could we just be friends

"are you ok?" asked a pony "oh no your wing" said the pony to my right "come on i'll take you to the doctors" Twilight said "ok" I sighed

**AT THE DOCTORS**

"she will be fine, but stay off that wing for a while, and NO flying" the doctor said

"ok, Thank you doctor" I said as the Mane six and I walked out

"so what now? I cant' fly to my cloud home, but I have nowhere else to stay" I said saddly

"um, You could stay with me" Twilight said

"ok" I said "bye everypony" I waved as I followed Twilight to her library

**AT THE LIBRARY**

"SPIKE, I'm back and I brought a guest" Twilight yelled upstairs "COMING" a male voice said

He was a dragon with green scales and a purple body

"hello" he said waving

"Hello" I said back

"spike, this is Lightning Chaser" Twilight introduced

"oh, well my name's Spike"" he said bowing

"nice to meet you Spike, you can call me Li" I said

"whoo" came a hoot from the window

"oh, thats Owlicious" Spike said

"cool" I said "come on lets go see Applejack at her farm"

"ok" I said

**Third Person POV**

**AT SWEET APPLE ACERS**

Applejack was busy bucking apples while thinking about what Rainbow Dash has done

"hello Applejack" Twilight said walking up to her

"howdy" Applejack said stopping what she was doing

"hello" Li said "how's yer wing?" she asked

"it's fine, it just hurts a little" Li replied

"well, do you want to help me buck some apples" Applejack said

"sure" Li said happily

so all through the afternoon they were bucking apples, until Rainbow Dash flew by, the three ponies stopped what they were doing.

"uh, hey guys" she said nervously

**A/N I know it was short sorry REVIEW**


End file.
